The Universe Machine: Transformation
by Corencio
Summary: A boy jumps between universes, recruiting Sari Sumdac, Professor Paradox (Ben 10: Alien Force), and Raven (Teen Titans) to defeat his oldest enemy. Includes references to Jackie Chan Adventures, Pendragon, and Yu-Gi-Oh. Madness ensues.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Haha, hi, guys. Some of my recent followers joined because of that awesome Phineas and Ferb fanfic I'm working on. Unfortunately, I won't be able to continue that story for quite some time. I promise at least two chapters the next time I upload. ^^; Until then, I've decided that I should concentrate on my ultimate work of fanfiction. You know how The Doctor can travel anywhere through space and time? Well, this story is all about a kid who can travel to any universe in existence. =D The original stories were lost about five years ago, but I've decided to revive the series with all new adventures, and even crazier crossover combinations.**

It had been five years since James had last traversed the cosmos. Since that moment, he believed the Universe Machine was burnt out. It had been his portal to every other world in existence. On his 18th birthday, he found the device buried in his room under some old toys and admired its lifeless screen. He had had so many adventures in the past... fighting evil clones, immortal demons, maniacal 8-year-olds...

...And the adventures were about to start again.

The Universe Matrix burst out of the machine in his hands, glowing with transcendent intensity. James watched in awe as the matrix, a pinball-sized computer chip shaped like a sphere, floated over to his wrist and merged with his new watch. His small, disorganized room completely filled with light. He heard a familiar charging noise. Then he looked down at his wrist.

The watch's new screen displayed a myriad of orbs behind the time readout... each orb a different universe. He smirked.

"I really shouldn't," he told himself. If he hadn't activated this machine when he first got it, he would have avoided creating a series of powerful villains who wanted to destroy everything. "But that never stopped me before." He touched the screen, letting his thoughts control his destination. This time, he wouldn't be warping randomly across time and space. Five years had made plenty of difference in his intelligence, and more importantly, his confidence level. Back then he had no idea what kind of power he held... but now, he'd be able to use it properly. In a flash, he was gone.


	2. Sari, Wrong Dimension

**Author's Note: The first official chapter! Bwahahaha. Don't mind me. I'm just insane.**

James reappeared on top of a warehouse in Detroit, Michigan. He knew the exact location because this was the current homebase of the Autobots from Cybertron.

"Now, to restore the talisman programs," he muttered, concentrating. The first universe he had saved held twelve mystical talismans, each with different powers. He relied on those to defeat a few—actually, most—of his enemies. "And while I'm at it, I'll organize ten aliens for a new Omnitrix mode." As this thought passed and James admired his brilliance, the green hourglass symbol of the Omnitrix superimposed itself onto the screen. He was completely oblivious to the training session taking place before him.

Sari Sumdac, covered almost fully in yellow body armor, was sparring with Prowl, the Autobot's own cyber ninja. Today he was playing the role of sensei to test Sari's abilities. And she was passing with flying colors. She had dodged every attack, seen through every hologram, and outpaced Prowl at every turn. Suddenly, James caught Prowl's attention and the robot stopped. Sari's fist stood centimeters away from his spark chamber (the Autobot equivalent of his heart). "What's up, Prowl?" she asked.

"We have company," Prowl responded, pointing to the teenager on their roof. James, noticing that he had been noticed, waved in greeting and grinned sheepishly.

"Looks like a normal guy to me," Sari said.

James leaped off the building and levitated, landing softly in front of the red-haired girl. Now his grin was confident.

"I stand corrected," she said, her mouth slightly open.

"Hi," he started. "I'm James." He shook hands with Sari and Prowl, who also introduced themselves. "I know," he responded. "In fact, you guys would be surprised how much I know about you."

"So what's my favorite color?" Sari immediately challenged. James faltered.

"Um... pink? Blue? Yellow?" She smirked and said nothing.

"So tell me... where does a human learn to levitate?" Prowl asked with curiosity.

"I can do a lot of things that humans can't," James explained. "But it's not really me... it's this." He pointed to his watch, which now showed images of a rabbit and a rooster. "Those two images represent the powers of super-speed and levitation, from a universe where magic exists." Prowl and Sari exchanged looks of amazement. James smirked. "But that's not the half of it."

Before he could show off, the rest of the Autobots rushed outside. Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime transformed from vehicle to robot mode, looking anxiously into the sky.

"Decepticons?" Sari and James asked simultaneously.

"Worse," Optimus replied. "A meteorite that could take out the entire city."

"Piece of cake," James scoffed.

"What does that have to do with it?" Ratchet asked angrily. Bumblebee shook his head, knowing it would be impossible to explain. "And who is this kid, anyway?" James ignored the question.

"Sari, you have enough power to take out that giant rock by yourself," he told her.

"She most certainly does not!" Ratchet argued. "After all we went through to shut her down, we can't risk unleashing that kind of energy again. She'd destroy half the country!"

"Not to mention what she would do to us," Bumblebee threw in. Sari had almost taken him offline during her rampage.

"Not with my help," James countered. He knew they were on a tight schedule. If he could get Sari to trust him, they could save the day. "Sari, trust me, this'll work."

Sari looked into this stranger's eyes and saw complete certainty. She smirked and nodded. "Do it."

The meteorite could be seen hurtling towards Earth in the background, although it was only a speck. That speck was growing fast. In a flash of green light, James morphed into something completely different... a black glob of a being with green lines crisscrossing his vaguely human-shaped body. As a galvanic mechamorph, he embraced Sari, melting into her techno-organic circuitry, unlocking and directing the flow of power from her central processor. The green lines that now covered Sari turned light blue as the power of the All-Spark energized her. But this time, the power wasn't taking control. James focused on the transwarp spectrum, channeling a fraction of Sari's energy as a means of teleportation. The combined entity transwarped into the upper atmosphere, facing down the huge chunk of space rock.

"So, now what?" Sari asked. She heard four ascending notes, and suddenly she held an energy mallet—the weapon she had once used to dismantle a boulder-like alien. "Oooh, right!" She grinned and took hold of the mallet with both hands. Energy welled up inside her and she started to spin. The meteorite was nearly upon them, only seconds away from entering the atmosphere. The black, spinning force of destruction made contact, hammering the meteorite directly at its center. It shattered into a thousand pieces, most of which rebounded back into space. Sari put her hammer away with a musical beep and vaporized the remaining rocks that might still have been threats with her palm blasts.

"That... was... AMAZING!" she exclaimed. "And I didn't even lose control!"

"Told ya it would work," James responded, communicating directly through her com-link. "Right now, we're the most powerful being on the planet. ...Well, NEAR the planet." At that moment, a transwarp field appeared around them. "What the...? I didn't program another transwarp!"

"If you didn't... then what did?" Sari asked, her voice tinged with worry. The next instant, the field solidified and they disappeared.


	3. Alien Territory

They reappeared above Earth, apparently where they had started. "That didn't take us too far," Sari pointed out.

"Um... actually..." James could sense that this Earth was different.

"I thought you said this would work," Sari mumbled harshly.

"I didn't think that much power would throw us into another universe," he countered. "That shouldn't even be POSSIBLE!" He sensed Sari's temper flaring. "I know you hate being lied to, but I swear, I wasn't lying. And I also know you don't like secrets being kept from you, so I might as well explain myself completely."

"Could you get out of my body, first?" Sari asked, still slightly irked. "Talking to myself is getting a little old."

"...I can't. And that's an entirely different explanation."

He linked his mind with Sari's, transferring data quickly and easily. Within seconds, Sari knew how the Universe Machine worked and about all the different adventures James had been on. She learned how much trouble it was to interfere with other dimensions, and how many villains had chased him through the cosmos for revenge. She learned that he had never been here specifically, but because the Universe Machine now acted like an Omnitrix, he could tell that this was Ben Tennyson's planet. After all, two Omnitrixes weren't meant to inhabit the same plane of existence.

"If I separated from you now, the Universe Machine would completely reprogram itself, meaning we'd be stuck here forever."

"So take us back!" Sari demanded. Then something occurred to her... something she remembered from the download. "Unless you think the machine brought us here for a reason."

"I'm pretty sure it did, since it won't let me zap us out of here," James responded.

"Great!" Sari cried sarcastically. "We might as well get moving, then." Before James could react, Sari activated her new rocket boosters and headed for the Earth's surface.

A few minutes later, they landed outside the city of Bellwood. James sighed. "Now we just need to find..."

"Right on schedule," said a man's voice. Sari turned around and saw someone in a lab coat. He looked at a gold watch on a chain, smiling mysteriously.

"Professor Paradox?" James asked, taking temporary control of Sari's body. "What are you... were you waiting for us?"

"Waiting?" Paradox repeated. "More like I was in the right place at the right time."

James chuckled. "When aren't you?"

Paradox smiled, nodded, and took a step. Suddenly, he was next to them. "So, where are we headed?"

"I have no idea," Sari and James answered. Once again, Sari had control. She was momentarily reminded of Blitzwing's personality shifts and shuddered. "Can you help us out?"

"I know only this," Paradox started, "that we leave from here and reappear" –he reappeared a few feet away- "here, about ten seconds after departure. For some reason, I'm as clueless as you are about the destination." James smirked.

"Probably cause you can only timewalk through this universe," James said. "That means we need your help somewhere else." As soon as he said this, transwarp energy began to collect. Paradox put his hand on Sari's shoulder. Once again, the group flew across the cosmos to another world.

In the shadows, two menacing eyes blinked behind a metal mask. "Intriguing." He started counting.


	4. A Titanic Ultimatum

"Fascinating," Paradox mused, looking around Jump City from the top of Titan's Tower. "Just when I thought I knew everything, I find myself in a completely new reality."

"Yep, pretty amazing," James said without much feeling. He immediately separated from Sari and changed back to his human form. He shook out his limbs. Sari also transformed, her armor withdrawing. She was once again a regular teenager.

"I've visited two new realities today, but I wouldn't say 'fascinating'. I'd say things like 'confusing' and 'irritating'."

"You haven't lived for an eternity," Paradox responded simply.

"...Can't argue with that," Sari admitted. She stepped back and looked at James. "So, what does the great and powerful 'um' want us to do now?"

"Well, first, it doesn't want to be called 'um'," James quipped. He held his wrist up to his ear. "Just U.M. is fine. Maybe 'the Machine'." Sari rolled her eyes. "I assume we'll just find out," he answered seriously. "After all, that's what happened with Paradox."

A huge raven made of black energy sprang up from the ground. "Told you."

The energy bird took form—now, a girl in a blue cloak faced the intruders.

"What are you doing on our roof?" Raven asked, her voice edged. James admired her short purple hair and pale skin.

"We need your help, Raven," he answered. Sari looked at him in disbelief.

"How do you know she's the one?"

"Call it a hunch," James said. "I know how the Universe Machine works."

"Obviously."

"Who are you people, and how do you know me?" Raven directed her question at James.

"I'm James. And you're the coolest member of the Teen Titans... why wouldn't I know you?" Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "If you don't believe me, read my mind."

Raven stepped closer. "I believe you," she said. If these people had ill intentions, she would have sensed it by now. Admittedly, James was a suspicious looking character, but she didn't feel like asking any more questions.

"This is Sari," James continued. Sari waved awkwardly. "And that guy is... wait, where did Paradox go?"

"Just for a stroll along this world's timeline," the man answered from behind. "And I'm afraid I bear bad news from the future."

"I was afraid of that," James mused. "How bad is it?"

Paradox looked a bit shaken. "From what I gathered, some kind of... phantasmal demon... appears here, and proceeds to wipe out all life on the planet in a wave of evil discharge."

Raven gasped. James cringed and turned to Raven, speechless. They both knew only one villain who might fit the description. James wondered briefly if Paradox had confused the past with the future. Trigon couldn't possibly return.

"This demon... was it red? With four eyes?" James asked tentatively. Raven shuddered noticeably. Paradox raised an eyebrow, then chuckled.

"It looked nothing like the demon Raven defeated last year."

James and Raven let out a breath of relief.

"So, you know about EVERY universe?" Sari asked, throwing James a skeptical look.

"No," James responded, "but I always seem to travel to the ones I'm familiar with."

Raven, having regained her composure, stepped closer to the group. "So, what's the plan? Should I call…"

"No," James interrupted. "The other Titans don't have to get involved. I believe the four of us can handle this."

"That makes one of us," Raven replied.

"Give the boy a chance," Paradox chipped in. "It's only the end of the world."

"If I remember correctly, you beat your father pretty much by yourself," James told Raven. She shrugged. "So how long do we have?"

"About three hours," Paradox said.

"Not nearly enough time to save anybody," James induced. "We'll have to find a way to reverse the destruction after we beat this thing."

"So what's keeping it from destroying us?" Raven asked.

"We've got a timewalker on our side," James reminded her. "He can get us past the event in question. Then, as an empath, you can probe the demon... find out its intention and maybe even how to stop it. Sari and I can keep it busy until we find a way to defeat it."

Raven considered the plan.

"Does anyone have a better idea?" Sari asked softly. Raven sighed and Paradox shrugged. "Then let's do it." She transformed into robot mode again.

"Professor, if you would," James requested. Paradox opened his pocket watch. The four of them vanished.


End file.
